Snow White?
by Draconitus
Summary: I’ll never know how it came to be. How I, Hermione Jane Granger, fell in love with a vampire. Although I guess the fact that he is a vampire would explain a lot. How was I to know he was cruel for my own protection, as well as that of my friends?
1. Witness Protection Program

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own either Harry Potter, or Twilight. I'm not even sure if I own the idea to cross the two. The wonderful world of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy belong to the glorious JK Rowling, and Bella Swan and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen belong to the magnificent Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

I'll never know how it came to be. How I, Hermione Jane Granger, fell in love with a vampire. Although I guess the fact that he _is_ a vampire would explain a lot. How was I to know he was cruel for my own protection, as well as that of my friends? How was I to know how difficult it was and is for him to just be _near_ me? How was I to know there was a logical explanation for it all? But I do suppose I'm getting just a little bit ahead of myself. I shall go back to the beginning of this story- to the start of my 7th year.

* * *

That was the year I was transferred to Beauxbatons to escape Voldemort. It was sort of a witness protection program I guess. I never told Harry, Ron, or anyone. My parents wanted me as far away from England as possible, and so I wrote to Madame Maxime, requesting to be admitted into her school of Magic. She agreed, and I was to meet my mentor somewhere in Paris, she would contact me with the exact information later. And so I was off to France to meet someone and take the equivalent of the Hogwarts Express to the school. I ended up alone, with a rather large trunk and several bags beside—I couldn't bear to leave my books at home, so I took the whole collection with me—inside the Arc de Triumph. 

Inside I say a young woman eyeing me curiously, and I wondered if she was the one I was to meet. She was donning Muggle attire, and looked a bit too Hollywood French if you know what I mean—black capris, a neck scarf, and a black beret—the whole shebang. I approached cautiously, lest this not be the person I was waiting for.

"The Bouillabaisse is quite good," I spoke the pass code while looking for some sign of recognition on her face. I didn't have to wait long before she burst out laughing.

"Ah Hermione! I'm Sophia Lianne Carmichael, but everyone calls me Soph. I already know you are Hermione Jane Granger. I'm in you class at Beauxbatons, and guess what? I'm not French either! I know we will just get along great and be best friends!" she babbled without pausing for breath, "We are just waiting for one other transfer, and then we will be going to the—Oh! I'll bet that's him! Hush now! He must approach us first!"

It was quite clear to Hermione that it wasn't _she_ who needed to hush. She opened her mouth to say so, but closed it when she realized the teen approaching was one she recognized. He was pale, far paler than any human she had ever seen, and his blonde hair looked almost white. His eyes were less grey than black—hard, cold, almost hungry looking. His hard muscles were evident even under his tight slate turtleneck and brown leather jacket. For one who despised Muggles so much, their clothing certainly did Draco Malfoy justice.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy eh? I would like a minimum of 5 reviews before I update again, because I want to know if readers are into this kind of fic. If I don't get any reviews, I'll abandon it and assume y'all don't like it. First reviewer gets a hug!!**


	2. The Dormitories

**Yay to all of my reviewers! A big hug goes to Torn in Two for being the first reviewer. Here is the second chapter, I was going to make it longer, but I wanted to get it out sooner. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh if I were JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyers… but alas- I am not.**

I smelled her before I was even close enough to see her with my enhanced sight. How curious that the one I tried to escape from at Hogwarts should follow me here. I never before have believed in fate, but this makes me wonder if some powerful being out there doesn't want me to kill Hermione Granger.

Her smell was more powerful than any other human I've smelt in all my 247 years as a vampire. It is floral somehow, with freesia, I believe. It is a smell I have fallen in love with over the past six years.

I'm approaching where they stand, still at human speed, so as not to frighten anyone. It feels like slow motion in comparison to the exhilarating pace at which I am designed to run. She stands with an odd expression on her face and I am reminded again how annoying it is to not be able to read her thoughts. The thoughts of the one beside her were scattered and random. I wondered for a moment if this poor human was afflicted with severe ADD.

_She's pretty—her shoes are yellow—I like yellow—oh look at that birdie! Hop birdie, hop! Fly away!—cute boy! Ooh, he is getting closer!—Oh man is he hot!!—Some major eye candy there! I just want to take him and CENSOR—what _is _the function of a rubber duck?—Haha, I can think of a few ways to use a rubber duck…_

I sighed. I did tend to have that effect on people, and it disgusts me. I mean, to add to everything else—I'm attractive to my prey! They have absolutely no chance! Well, they do have one, but I personally would not risk my life on my will power. I read the thoughts of the girl with ADD one more time to see if she is the one I am looking for.

_I wonder if _he's _the new student! Oh I hope he is! If he is then maybe we can hook up sometime and CENSOR_

Alright. So this definitely was the human I was looking for. It's a good thing I am what I am, or my face would be a brilliant shade of scarlet right about now. I walked once again at the incredible slow human pace and said to the girl with ADD—and a serious case of gutter mind—

"The Bouillabaisse is quite good."

All of the sudden her thoughts exploded into my mind, but they were quickly drowned out by her shrill, shrieking voice.

"Oh! Draco! Yay! Everyone's here! I'm Sophia Lianne Carmichael, and this is…"

She stopped and looked at Hermione, who was turning very red, and myself, who wasn't.

"Wait," she started again, "do you already know each other?"

"You could say that," Hermione answered slowly, and once again I yearned to know the thoughts etched across her mind. "We were in the same year at Hogwarts."

Sophia's mind erupted once again into hilarious thoughts that definitely need to be censored of some hidden romance between the two of us. Hermione said something else as she turned her head, and I got a fresh whiff of her astounding scent.

It was enough to make me grip the stone wall with such force I left fingernail marks. I would have to find a way to handle her better…

* * *

Draco continued to look at me as if he had dung up his nose. I figured by the time he turned seventeen he would've gotten over the whole mudblood, "I'm better than you" thing, but apparently not. Sophia was still chattering away to Draco, about her pet ferrets it seemed, I noted with some amusement. I had just decided to pay attention again when Sophia took my arm and led both Draco and I though the Arc. It seemed this led to the entrance of Beauxbatons School of Magic.

"Alright," Sophia began, "dorms are separated by year, and there are two people to a room. Each room has a separate bathroom. The Hall is to your left, and the classrooms are upstairs and down to your right. I'll show you the upperclassmen dorms! They are spectacular!"

We were being led down a long corridor, to a pair of elegant French doors. It seemed our rooms were conveniently located on the main floor, with easy access to the kitchens and the hall.

Draco was to have his own room, I soon learned, and it was directly next door to the one I was to share with Sophia. I opened the door, expecting the dreary four poster beds and velvet hangings, when much to my surprise I found a room with two king sized, white iron, canopy beds with two gorgeous chandeliers above them. The mattresses were stuffed with soft feathers, and topped with an elegant black and off-white comforter, and about fifty feather pillows. Opposite each bed was an antique vanity, and to my greatest surprise I found a large plasma screen television in the center of the wall, which I soon learned doubled as a computer with internet access.

"Soph! How did you get this Muggle stuff in here? It's all supposed to go haywire around magic!"

"Well," Soph answered slyly, "you can't tell a soul, because I'm pretty sure it's not allowed, but there is a spell, mind you, it'd incredibly difficult, it took me two years to master, but it allows Muggle things to work properly."

"Wait, I was the smartest in our year at Hogwarts, you would think I would've come across a charm like this!" I said indignantly. I don't like being shown up, and this girl was certainly as gifted as or more gifted than I am. This bothered me.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to find it. Very few witches and wizards ever want to use Muggle things, but I'm Muggleborn, and as an American, I'm completely obsessed with Friends, NCIS, and CSI. It's also nice to be able to e-mail my mom and pop. I kind of invented the spell. Anyway, it's called the Computreatum spell, which as I'm sure you can guess is the 'Latin' word for computer. Some weirdo Latin professors took all sorts of modern words and Latinized them. It's actually pretty cool. I'm pretty fluent in Latin so I can make up my own spells at my whim. Anyway, you simply point your wand at the Muggle object you wish to work in the magical world and say 'computreata'"

I listened at all this in amazement. To actually be able to create your own spells! I'd heard about people who have done it of course, but never a seventeen year old witch!

"I'm Muggleborn too, and I've never even thought of attempting this. Of course, it is handy since I don't have my own owl, and hardly trust them against being intercepted. I can e-mail Mum and Dad now, which will be much easier on them, I'm sure they are sick of owl droppings all over the house!"

"No way! You're Muggleborn too? We are such soul sisters! I just know we are going to be BFFs! Hey, by the way, was Draco acting a bit odd? I mean, he would barely look at you and whenever he spoke he sounded strained."

"Alright, for starters, there are few things you need to know about Draco Malfoy. First, he's a pureblood and loathes all Muggleborns. That's why he won't look at me. We were something like mortal enemies at Hogwarts. Second, while yes he is a find specimen of the male species, he doesn't date, ever. I don't know why, because he could have any girl he wanted, he _was _known as the Slytherin Prince, but no one seems to be good enough for him."

* * *

I heard her words entering Sophia's mind. If she only knew. If she only knew that I don't date because I don't want to end up killing someone I care for. Not because I think I'm better than everyone else. If she only knew that I care not whether her blood is pure. If she only knew the power her blood had over me. How I can barely breathe when I'm around her for fear of taking in that forbidden scent and losing all control. I signed and opened my window. I needed to hunt, and the forest would be an excellent place to start.

**And in the next chappie we have all the details of Draco's hunt. Should be interesting. Especially if Hermione decides to explore the grounds. Oops! Did I just give you a hint of what's to come? Shame on me! Oh well!**


	3. Chapter 3

Just an author's note. Sorry.

Anyways, I'm in desperate need of a beta for this story, because my old one quit :(.

Oh, and I need names for the following Twilight characters to put them in this story:

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and a name for Jacob

I'm not good at coming up with names. Also, any ideas as to why we've never met them before would be welcome. I'm thinking of using the whole 'they've already gone to Hogwarts in the past 50 years and Dumbledore would recognize them so they're at Beauxbatons for the fun of it' but any others would be welcome. I think that's all my notes. The next chappie should be out just as soon as I get a beta to proof/ critique it and as soon as I get names to fill some of those in. right now they're known as Emmett, Rosalie, etc.

Draconitus


End file.
